


Hours Later

by Shadowpuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Mercy, Episode Related, F/M, Good!Astra, Good!Non, Kryptonian customs, Lord El, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Chapter 1: Kryptonian custom are different to Earth’s. What if Kara had a different relationship with Non. How would she react when she sees him again?Chapter 2: Kara see’s something much different when under the Black Mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara repeatedly punched the man that tried to kill Alex, sliding across the floor due to her flying. He kicked her suddenly and she was propelled back. She quickly righted herself using her powers, looking at the man across from her.

Her blood froze.

“Do you remember me, little girl,” Non asked her.

All she could do was stare.

00000

Kara Zor-El was 5 years old when the Apalex attacked. She herself had never seen one, most of their attack coming in ships. She remembered being taken, along with so many other children, to an underground bunker. A ship in truth, ready to take off to Argo, a Kryptonian colonized planet.

They spent weeks in the ship and when they were finally allowed out, the war was over. She remembered running to her parents, holding them close as family were reunited all around.

The next few days were chaotic. The planet had to be rebuild. The dead were to be given proper burials. Destroyed ships were to be cleaned up and children, orphaned, had to be place with Branch members.

Amidst all this, there was a rumour. A single soldier, a hero, was the one who won the war. Non-Ak, a Thangaru (House Traitor), was the one to save Krypton. Thus, overnight, the man went from pariah to The Hero of Krypton.

Non-Ak received many proposals and Courting gifts after that. But he turned them all down. Perhaps he already had a person in mind, the people said. But by the time Krypton was re-build, which honestly was only a few weeks, he was still not being courted.

It was Astra, his General that brought the idea to Han-El, father of Zor-El and Jor-El.

“Why not Join the Hero of Krypton with the future Head of the House of El, Kara?”

It wasn’t uncommon to Join young. Consummation of a Joining would, of course, only happen once Kara mastered her first Craft, which was usually around 18-21 years of age.

Kara was a month shy of her sixth birthday when she was Joined to Non-Ak, a member of a lower House. By vowing himself to her, he shed his old house and became Non Kara-El and she, now Joined, was no longer of her father, but her own person and she became Kara-El, future High Lord of Krypton.

Non moved into the House of El, his room next to hers. Now a Master Warrior, he went back and learned his Family Craft. Thus, Kara didn’t see him much. At 7, Kara started her General Education and they two saw even less of each other.

Kara finish her education a year early, at 11 and immediately went into Mastering her First Craft, Engineering as per the House of El. Non, on the other hand, now finished with his Second Craft, re-joined the military, again serving under her Aunt Astra.

A year later, one year before the destruction of Krypton, her Husband died fighting in a battle on the other side of the planet. At 12 years old, Kara-El was a widow.

Non was buried a hero. He was hailed and all mourned his loss. Till the day she departed for Earth, Kara never wore anything then white, the colour of mourning.

She never told the Danvers of her husband. Not even Alex. He was dead and gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

00000

Except, instead of being dead, her husband was floating across from her. Alive.

“Non,” she whispered, her hand stretching out in disbelief. No longer was she in Lord Technologies. No longer was she on Earth. She didn’t see anything except her husband, alive and in front of her. She still had their Joining Bands, hidden in a box under her bed, having not seen the light of day since she arrived on Earth.

Kara floated closer to the man, as did he to her. She reached out further, ready to finally touch him after so many years-

“Supergirl!” Alex’s voice cut through the fog.

Non was a prisoner of Fort Rozz.

She yelled and attacked him. He left her! He didn’t die! He left her!

Hours later she will talk to her mother in Kryptonian, asking why she was lied to. Hours later she will confront her aunt where no one can hear. Hours later her sister would ask her about her actions. Hours later she will lie to her. Tell her Non saved her life as a child.

Hours later she will be Supergirl.

Now she fights her husband. Now she yells and screams at him. Now he holds her down, trying to reason with her. Now she is angry for being lied to. Now she remembers the memorial service.

Now she is a grieving Wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up, lying on her stomach, with a heave male body covering her’s. Her movement must have woken him up, because he gripped her tighter, growling in her ear for moving. Kara wiggled a bit more, smiling into the pillow as the man refused to let her go.

“Non,” she muttered, “I have work.”

“We just had our Joining Ceremony yesterday, surly ‘work’ could wait,” Non said, still not moving.

Correction, he was now kissing down her naked back. Kara pushed herself off the bed, siting up and trying to ignore the man still holding on to her. She smiled slightly, her hand grabbing hold of his hair as he returned to her shoulder.

Kara looked out at the red sky, her smile dropping slightly. Something… something wasn’t right.

The thought left her mind as Non tilted her head back and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She smiled, turning her body slightly, giving her the chance to wrap her arms around the man’s neck.

“Kara! Kara are you here?” a young boy’s voice came through.

Kara and Non separated, the male Kryptonian curing under his breath while Kara chuckled.

“Just a moment Kal,” she called back. Standing up, Kara grabbed her black inner robe from her Joining Ceremony and put it on, tying it tightly and heading to the door. Putting in the unlocking code, the door slid open, her 12 year old cousin Kal Jor-El standing outside the room.

“Kal,” Kara said, her voice holding a scolding tone.

“Sorry cousin,” Kal said, his hands behind his back, “But Father wishes to talk to you.”

“I understand. I will be there momentarily,” Kara said. She saw Kal try to look sneakily into the room, probably trying to get a look at the new addition to the El House.

“Kal,” Kara said, the boy looking at her, embarrassed, “You will see Non at breakfast. Go.”

“Yes cousin,” Kal said and ran off.

Kara returned to the room, finding her new Husband already dressed and getting ready to leave for work himself.

“My uncle has requested my presence. I will speak with him quickly and then join you for breakfast,” Kara said. Non nodded, kissing her slightly on the cheek and walking off.

Kara smiled as she watched him take a deep breath at the door before leaving. The smile slid of her face as she turned back to the still red sky. Why…

Why did she think it should be blue?

00000

Kara, dressed in the royal blues all El Scientist dress in, knocked on her Uncle’s office door. The door slid open and she is only slightly surprised to see her own Father in the room. Her father and the uncle work closely together and the siblings have always gotten along. It was one of the few reasons why Jor-El and his family were still located in the main House even after Jor-El was married.

“Father. Uncle. Peace to you,” Kara said, touching her forehead with her left middle and ring fingers and before pointing the figure to the men in a flowed motion, the palm of her hand up.

“Kara-El,” Zor-El said with pride, “Come in. There is something we wish to ask of you.”

Kara walked deeper into the room, sitting on the chair her father indicated to. She sat with her back straight, her head held high as she crossed her legs, her interlocked figures resting on her knee.

“As you know, Kal has just finished his General Education and is to go into a Mastery,” Zor started.

“I thank Rao that he decided to be sensible and do his House Craft first before he does Communication as his Second Craft,” Jor said. Kara nodded, understanding her Uncle’s words.

Kal had shown affinity to Communication from a young age. Many Kryptonians believed he would turn Thangaru (House Traitor) and choose Communication, as taught by the House of Kann, as his First Craft.

“I had asked Non to speak with him,” Kara admitted. Her Husband knows better than anyone what it’s like to be Thangaru. It had taken Non almost two decade to regain his honour. And it was only because of the attack from the Apalex that gave the man the chance to become a War Hero.

She, afraid for her little cousin, had asked Non to talk to Kal. Kal was already awed by the War Hero, acting like a fan-boy similar to Carter-

Fan-boy? Carter? Who…

“And we thank him for that,” Jor said, his right hand on his chest as he bowed his head, snapping Kara out of her confusion.

“We have called you here daughter, because we wish for you to mentor Kal in his House Craft,” Zor said, surprising Kara.

“I- I am honoured. But- But I am still young-“

“We know you will take care of your cousin-

‘Your pods co-ordinance are interlocked with Kal Jor-El’s. You will follow him to Earth’

Kara shook her head. When did her father say that?

“Kara?” her father said, touching her shoulder gently, “Are you well?”

“My apologies. I seem… slighting disorientated,” Kara said, shaking her head slightly.

Her father smiled slightly, “It is probably just for your activities from the previous night.”

“Yes, probably,” Kara agreed before smiling, “I will be honoured to take Kal as my apprentice. I will attempt to get him through the Mastery quickly and efficiently, so he can leave to study under the House of Kann,” Kara said.

“That is all we can ask of you,” Jor said.

Kara stood up, snapping her legs together as pulled her left hand into a fist. The fist was put in line with her right shoulder and she jerked it to the middle of her chest. The men bowed their heads to her salute and permitted her to leave.

0000

Kara smiled as she heard her little cousin half interrogate her husband at the breakfast table. Non, not really used to such positive interaction, kept his answered short. On the other end of the table her mother and aunt talked.

Her mother, formally from the house of Ze, was a prosecutor, and a very well-known one among the System of Planets. Her aunt, Lara, is a former member of the House of Van, and was trained to be a diplomat. She and Kara’s mother worked closely together as well. She could see before she sat down that they were busy with an old case.

Her mother moved the files out of sight when she saw Kara arrive.

“Good morning Kara. Peace to you.” Alura said, fingers to her head, her aunt doing the same.

“Mother. Aunt,” Kara said, “Peace to you.”

She kissed her husband on the check, ruffling her cousin’s hair as she sat down, grabbing some food.

“What did your Uncle wish to talk to you about Wife?” Non asked after Clark-

Clark?

“Wife?” Non said concerned, touching her shoulder slightly.

“Sorry. I mean, my apologies. I am not myself today,” Kara said, drinking some Sweat Milk.

“Perhaps you should go see a healer?” Non asked, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

Kara smiled at him, “I will if my aliment persists.” she said before turning to Kal (It was Kal, not this Clark thing), “Your father has requested I take you on as my apprentice little cousin.”

This silenced the whole table, as Kara held her head high.

Non took her hand, kissing it gently, “Praise to you my love.”

Her mother and Aunt offered their congratulations as well.

“Yes!” Kal said, throwing his arms in the air.

“If you work hard little cousin, we will try to finish you Mastery quickly. We all know you wish to study Communication,” Kara said.

“Yes. But I am frustrated slightly,” Kal said, “Lois Lane-Kann will be ahead of me.”

Lois Lane. Lucy. James. Winn. Alex… Alex!

CatHankCarterJeremiahElizaJohnnathanMarth

“AAHHH!!!” Kara screamed grabbing her head as she fell to the floor.

“KARA!” Non yelled as he dived towards her. She watched his face as her vision blanked.

00000

Kara woke up in her bed, a man, a member of the House of Zu, was scanning her with a handheld machine. Her husband was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Seeing her awake, Non helped her sit up. The healer moved the scanner away and grabbed a iPad- No. Tablet- No.

Kara hissed as her head started to hurt again. She felt an injection in her neck and the pain slowly disappeared.

“How are you feeling Kara-El,” Healer Zu asked.

“Confused. Disorientated. Memories from no-where come to me,” she tell him

“And how long has this been going on?” he asked.

“Since this morning,” Kara told him, “The sky…”

“The sky,” the healer prompted.

“It’s supposed to be blue,” Kara said, “No. it’s- it’s the right colour, but it just feels wrong.”

“I see,” the healer said, scanning her head specifically. He stopped and typed some things on his Pad, moving toward her father at the door. He whispered something to him. Her father nodded and the healer left. Her father moved toward her, sitting on the bed.

“The Healer believes you have been poisoned. By what we are not sure. But there seem strange properties in your blood,” Zor said. Kara felt Non tighten his hold on her hand.

“What- what will happen,” Kara asked.

“You will be cured daughter,” Zor said, his voice hard, and kissed her on the head. He stood up, nodding to them and left the room. She could see Cl- Kal at the door, peaking into the room. Weakly, Kara waved at him. Her father shooed him away and closed the door.

“I will kill who did this to you wife,” Non said to her, caressing her face. Kara smiled at him, this image overlapping with a different one. The suit was similar, but instead of the El Crest, it was the Ak Crest on his right side. His hair was slighting shorter and he looked more worn. He was also wearing a strange shield generator over his suit.

Kara hissed, looking away from him. This version of her husband scared her.

Why?

“Wife?” Non asked.

“I am tiered my Love,” Kara lied.

Non kissed her head before pulling away, “I will leave you to rest.”

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kara closed her eyes, allowing sleep to come over her.

0000

“Kara! Kara, wake up,” someone said, shaking her. Kara opens her eyes, seeing a strange woman with short brown hair. She was speaking in a language she didn’t understand.

“Who- Who are you?” Kara said, sitting up. She looked familiar.

The woman’s eyes widen, “Shit,” she muttered, Kara still not knowing what she was saying.

Kara carefully stood up, shaking the sleep from her head.

“Who are you,” she said with more authority, standing tall, her head held high.

“I’m you sister. I’m Alex. Kara. Please. You have to remember,” the woman said.

“I do not understand what you are saying,” Kara said, hearing noise from the hallway.

The woman looked frustrated, like she didn’t expect something. A complication?

“Are you the one who poisoned me?” Kara asked, stepping towards the woman.

Non entered the room, seeing the woman and pulling out his weapon. The woman turned around, seeing her husband and pulling out some kind of weapon herself.

“Kara?” Non asked.

“I am unharmed,” Kara old him.

“Come to me,” Non tells her. Kara carefully starts to move around the woman. She sees Kara’s actions and seam panicked, but didn’t stop her. Kara got to Non. Gun still trained on the woman, he looked at her, hand on her face.

“Are you alright?” Non asked, worried.

“Yes Husband,” Kara tells him. He kisses her quickly and the woman makes a chocking sound. They turned to her.

“Who are you!” Non shouted, but she doesn’t answer.

“I am Lieutenant Non Kara-El of Krypton! Identify yourself!” Non shouted. The woman seem to get whiter and whiter.

“Hukantrash,” the woman finally says.

“Soul Sister?” Kara asked.

“Fer- I a-am Alexandra Kara-El, Soul Sister,” the woman struggles to say. Kryptonian is not her first language.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“Wife?” Non asked.

“I know her,” Kara says.

“From where,” he asks her, lowering the gun slightly.

“The false memories,” Kara said.

“Is she the one who did this to you?” Non asked her.

Kara looked at the woman. Her face was pained. Scared. Not for herself, but for… Kara. Kara put her hand on her husband’s weapon, forcing it down. Non complied, putting his weapon away. Kara raised her hands, standing in front of Non. The woman, unsure, slowly lowered her own weapon.

Kara tilted her head to Non, still looking at the woman, “Do we have any translators?”

“I will get one. Will you be safe?” Non asked.

“Yes. I believe so,” Kara said. Non backed out of the room as Kara moved to the woman, Alex. Kara took Alex’s hand and sat her on the bed. The woman looked at the door before turning to her.

“I’m your sister. You have to believe me! You’re under the control of something called a Black Mercy. This world isn’t real,” Alex said. Kara smile sadly.

“You really can’t understand me,” Alex said.

Non re-entered the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Alex jumps up, her hand on her gun. Kara stopped her. Alex turned to her and Kara smiles at her as Non came closer.

Non stopped in front of Alex, grabbing her head and quickly pushing the translator into her ear. Alex panicked, pushing Non away and jumping away from them.

“Peace Alex,” Kara said, hopping Non was able to turn it on.

“I understand you,” Alex said.

“And we, you,” Non said, taking hold of Kara and pulling her to him.

“You said Soul Sister?” Kara asked.

“Yes. We became Soul Sisters a few years after you arrived on Earth,” Alex said.

“Earth?” Kara asked, “I have never been to Earth.”

“Yes you have. Your planet was destroyed when you were 13 years old. You followed you cousin Clark to Earth,” Alex said, dispirit.

“What lies are these!” Non asked, “I should have you killed!”

“No! I’m not lying. This isn’t real Kara. This is a dream world created by a Black Mercy! Please, listen to me,” Alex begged.

“James,” Kara said, shocking both of them.

“Yes,” Alex breath in relief, “You know a James Olsen. You work with him at-“

“CatCo. Cat Grant,” Kara said, pulling away from her husband. Non watched her go.

“Yes,” Alex said, “You have to wake up. If you stay here you will die.”

Kara stared at her, confused. She turned to her husband, just watching them.

“Non?” Kara asked, “Your thoughts.”

“I believe this woman poisoned you and transferred information into your brain. It is possible for Fengarrians,” Non told her.

“Then why would I mention Earth,” Alex shouted at him, hand at her weapon.

Kara stood in front of Non, “You will not attack my husband,” Kara tells her. Alex looks like she was going to cry.

“He’s not your husband! He’s trying to kill you!” Alex yelled.

“You dare accuse me of breaking my vows!” Non asked, moving forward to attack her with his bare hands. Kara stopped him, easily holding him back.

“We were Joined yesterday,” Kara told her.

“Can you remember the ceremony!” Alex asked. Kara frowned and thought back to the previous day.

But something was wrong. When she remembered her Joining Ceremony she isn’t fully grown. She is a child.

“No,” Kara said, grabbing her head.

“Kara,” Non said, holding her hands, trying to comfort her.

When did the Apalex attack? Wasn’t she a child? No!-Yes! She… she can’t-

“What were you wearing?” Alex tried again.

“Be quiet!” Non shouted at her.

“Your Supergirl,” Alex said. Non, annoyed, turned from his wife and grabbed Alex, looking like he was about to kill her.

Like at Lord Technologies. When she found out her Husband was alive.

That he lied to her.

That he was sent to Fort Rozz.

Kara screamed as her eyes start to heat up.

She screamed louder and louder.

Heated beams bursting from her eyes, hitting -

0000

The ceiling at the DEO. People shout around her. They move away as some creature is pulled off her and thrown to the ground.

She sits up, breathing deeply, Alex getting up next to her, Hank helping her. Humans around her. James and Winn. DEO soldiers-

“Kara!” Astra yells as she carefully touches her face, her hands are bound by kryptonite hand cuffs. Kara stares at the woman, looking past her as a few soldiers hold Non from breaking free as well. He swallows when he looks at her.

“Where…” Kara starts.

“You’re at the DEO,” James tells her.

Kara slides of the table, Non breaking away from the humans. They try to stop him, but Alex holds up her hand.

“Kara,” Non says gently. Kara looks at him; he looks so different, worn, and tiered. She looks down, the Ak House Crest on his chest. She wants the tear it off. That’s not want is supposed to be there!

“How did they get here,” she hears Alex ask Hank as Kara traces her husband’s face.

“We don’t know. They appeared here an hour after you went under,” Hank tells her.

“We followed you,” Astra tells her.

“You what!” Alex asked her, angry.

“Peace Sister,” Kara says, still looking at Non. She could see from the corner of her eye that Winn and James were staring at her, worried.

“You were on Krypton,” Astra said in horror.

Kara pulled her hand away and step back. She looked at the Fort Rozz Criminals.

“What did you do?” she asked them.

“We tried to save Krypton,” Astra told her, “Unfortunately the methods we used were…”

“Dishonourable,” Non said.

“You acted like the Apalex,” Kara said, “Like you still are.”

“You dare accuse us-“ Non Started.

“Silence!” Kara yelled and Non immediately closed his mouth, swallowing, “I learned about the Apalex. I stole information from my aunt Lara and learned about the attack! Do not think me a fool!”

“The humans will not listen,” Astra tries to argue, “Their customs-”

“Are different to ours,” Kara said, “But attacking. Trying to rule the people will not get them to listen. There will be rebellions and then the planet will only suffer more.”

“What else can we do!” Astra asked.

Kara turned to Maxwell Lord, “I do not know much about human technology. But I did finish my Mastery in Kryptonian Engineering. If we work together...”

“We can create some kind of hybrid machine-”

“One to help your- our eco system,” Kara said, before turning to the other two Kryptonians, “This is our home now. Your actions are foolish. You kill the very people you intent to save?”

“Do you really believe you can save this world any other way?” Non asked.

Kara stepped closer.

“It will take time. But fewer lives will be lost and they would not fear us. I refuse- I refuse to be like the Apalex,” Kara tells him. She grabs his cuffs, breaking them off easily. The DEO soldiers point their guns at them, but Kara pays them no mind. She turns to Astra, removing her cuffs as well.

As one, the two dropped to one knee.

“I am Lord El. High Lord of Krypton,” Kara tells them, “Do you swear yourself to me, Astra In-Ze?”

“I swear myself to you. I will follow you and protect you,” Astra tells her.

“And you, Husband,” Kara asked Non, ignoring the startled gasps around them.

“I swear myself to you my Wife. I will follow you once more and protect you,” Non tells her.

Kara turns to Hank, “Then we have work to do.”

Hank looks at her for some time before he nods.

00000

Kara pulls out the old box from her under her bed. She hasn’t touched it since she was a little girl. Behind her was Alex. Astra and Non were still at the DEO being interrogated. Hank promising to watch over them and make sure what happened last time would happen again.

They didn’t win the battle. Nor did they lose.

“How are you feeling,” Alex asked softly.

Kara paused, pulling the box towards herself.

“Better. I guess. I do not- don’t feel like I did in the beginning, but...” Kara said slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me. About Non,” Alex asked, coming to sit next to her sister.

“In the beginning I thought... I though he was dead,” Kara told her, “After I found out I- I couldn’t. The man I knew was a War Hero. The man you met... the man you met was a criminal.”

Alex threw her arms around her sister, pulling the girl towards her. She watched as Kara opened the box. In side were two arm bands, one for a man, one for a woman.

“They’re like wedding rings,” Kara said, “We call them Joining Bands.”

“These look like Kryptonian letters,” Alex said, tracing the patterns.

“It is. Mine says: Kara-El, from the main House of El, Joined to Non Kara-El, formally from the House of Ak. And Non’s says: Non Kara-El, formally from the House of Ak, Joined to Kara-El, from the main House of El,” Kara read.

“He took your name?” Alex asked.

“I was from a higher house. The Kryptonian from the lower house joins the higher house, taking on their spouse’s name,” Kara told her.

“Are you going to give it back to him,” Alex asked.

“I still love him,” Kara told her, “It just might take me a while to trust him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joining Band: Thick arm band attached to the middle of the top part of the arm. It thick, taking up half the space on the arm section. Joining Bands are created to look similar. They also bare both names of the Kryptonians, so that everyone knows who your Joined too.


End file.
